I Don't Vegetable-ieve It
I Don't Vegetable-ieve It is an episode of Specy Spooktacular III. In this spooky special, fruits and vegetables come to life and kill people. Starring *Mr. Pickels Featuring *Sluggy *Buck *Lammy Appearances *Chuck *Oxygen *Buckley *Josh Title A hand places fruits and vegetables on a table in the order of the title. Then, the fruits and vegetables come to life and jump off of the table. Plot Lammy is seen walking on a sidewalk with Mr. Pickels, when she sees a fruit and vegetable stand. She walks over to it, and a witch is seen selling fruit, which no one bought yet. Lammy decides to buy some. When she buys all of the fruits and vegetables in the stand, the witch puts a curse on them, and then walks away. Lammy puts the foods in her fridge and leaves Mr. Pickels in the fridge. The fruits and vegetables come to life, and escape from the fridge. Mr. Pickels watches them break through the front door, and puts on a military helmet made of a walnut that cracked in half. Buck and Chuck are seen throwing a ball to each other, when a grape vine pokes Chuck's foot. He looks down, and the grape vine pelts a rock at his face, killing him. Buck sees this and runs away. Meanwhile, Sluggy is seen next to a mango, about to bite a chunk out of it, when it comes to life and starts running in circles as Sluggy won't let go. Another mango catches up and pulls Sluggy off of him. Sluggy slithers away, trying not to get flattened by the two mangoes. Mr. Pickels sees the chaos going on, and sees Buckley with many fruits and vegetables swarming him. He falls down, killing many of the foods. Mr. Pickels walks towards a walnut, who looks at him. He grabs the walnut and rips it in half. He uses its body as a shield. The rest of the foods see him and chase after him. Mr. Pickels grabs onto Buck as he is running, and doesn't notice Mr. Pickels grabbing him. Mr. Pickels tosses the shield and helmet at the foods, squashing most of them. He grabs a squash, who was climbing up Buck, who then makes a disapproved face, and throws the disapproving squash onto the foods, which makes it squash most of them. Josh is seen painting, when he sees the war going on. Interested in what's going on, he paints a picture of the squash crushing most of the vegetables and fruits. Lammy comes back from the park to see many fruits and vegetables running after Buck. Lammy scrubs her eyes with her hands, and still sees it. Buck starts coming her way, and she faints. Oxygen freaks out when he sees a pea pod shooting peas at him. He tries running, but the peas hit the glass bowl helping him breathe, and the helmet breaks, where Oxygen dies of lack of water. Just when Buck is about to jump off a cliff, Mr. Pickels, steers him around the cliff, and all of the fruits and vegetables chasing Buck run off the cliff on accident. Buck sighs, but Mr. Pickels pushes him off the cliff when he gets off of him. Lammy wakes up and hugs Mr. Pickels for saving the town. The episode ends with Sluggy still being chased by the two mangoes he angered, until he jumps through the iris before it closes, making one of the mangoes get squished by the iris. The other one waves at the camera. Deaths *A walnut falls to its death. *Chuck has his face smashed by a rock. *Buckley is swarmed by fruits and vegetables. *The fruits and vegetables swarming Buckley are crushed when he falls over. *Mr. Pickels rips a walnut in half. *Mr. Pickels throws a squash at the plants, squashing them. *Oxygen dies of lack of water. *The rest of the fruits and vegetables run off of a cliff. *Mr. Pickels pushes Buck off of the cliff. *One of the mangoes is crushed by the iris when it closes. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes